


Falling

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Labyrinth AU. Too cute to delete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

"It’s a crystal, nothing more," he smirked down at her from the raised balcony of her father’s bedroom, one leather drenched hip cocked out to the side and she listened quietly to the rest of his clearly well-rehearsed speech before striding toward him, stopping only when they were practically nose to nose.

"Well," she drawled, relishing the surprise on his face as she tapped a lacquered fingernail against the sparkling steel of his breastplate. "You’ll have to do a bit better than that, now won’t you?"

_____________________________________________________________________

"So tell me, Belle, how are you enjoying my labyrinth?" 

"I’m sure I’d enjoy it more if you had an extra pair of boots to lend me in place of these silly heels," she smiled and rubbed a slim hand over the creamy skin of her calf, her fingers pressing into the firm muscle as they stroked down toward her tiny ankles where they rested so sweetly together by her abandoned shoes.

"I think I could manage to find you something suitable," he sighed and drew a hand slowly through the air, a pair of sturdy yet sexy knee high, low heeled boots suddenly dangling from his gloved fingers, the leather shined enough that if he looked hard he would see her full, delicious grin reflected back at him.

______________________________________________________________________

He’d watched from the shadows at first as she swept around the large, glittering ballroom smiling gently at all those around her, pausing to speak to a pair of gentlemen, to compliment another woman on her gown, to laugh at a man juggling china plates with a wink.

He’d never thought she would look so lovely in the midnight blue gown he’d created for her with a thought, never hoped she’d be so at home in the bustling environment, never dreamed that she would smile at him when he appeared and open her arms for him to lead her in a dance. 

"So, tell me about yourself, Dark One," she’d asked as he spun her about in a dance that would go on forever if he could help it, feeling the warmth of her through the stiff fabric of her bodice and struggling to come up with a single word that wasn’t his adoration and blossoming love for her.

_______________________________________________________________________

"You’ve won, damn you, you are free to go home and worry about the ogres no more," he had crumpled down to the shattered stone behemoth they stood on, facing away from her even as the heels of her boots clicked closer and he expected a final lasting blow before she was gone from his kingdom forever.

Instead a warm hand ghosted over his shoulder, over his thin silk shirt, then she was kneeling before him with her hands framing his face, a few whispered words passing her lips before they met his and his muddled mind was too busy to register them for a long, swirling, wonderfully dizzy time.

"You silly man."


End file.
